Robot Master
:For the Marvel Comics character, see Mendel Stromm. In the original Mega Man series, the term "'Robot Master'" refers to a special kind of robot or android that possesses a very advanced level of artificial intelligence. There are roughly one hundred thirty six Robot Masters. According to series canon, the Robot Master AI system is jointly credited to Dr. Thomas Light and Dr. Albert Wily. Most Robot Masters possess a unique identification code, consisting of a two-letter "series code" followed by one of N, No, or #, then a three-digit "serial number" (except for the Genesis Unit, which uses two digits). Robot Masters have AIs vastly superior to the smaller, minor robots within the Mega Man universe. This, even more than their generally humanoid appearance (Sniper Joes are also humanoid in appearance, yet obviously inferior to Robot Masters) is what separates Robot Masters from other advanced robots. They often are designed with a particular strength or element in mind, thus allowing them to thrive in specific environments. Robot Masters tend to be programmed with human-like personalities and quirks, advanced enough to fool most people into believing them to think and act of their own accord. However, this is not true, as the [[Mega Man X series|''Mega Man X series]] states X as the first robot to truly be able to think for himself. Robot Masters have a certain capability of thought and will—this allows them to be decisive on the battlefield, yet cannot generally operate beyond certain guidelines. There have been some exceptions, but every one of these occurrences has been explained in some way—such as the robot being faulty to begin with or could have malfunctioned due to damage incurred. Another telling feature of a Robot Master is their special "weapons", which are generally specialized for that robot and his environment. NOTE: Some of these Robot Masters have NetNavi counterparts in the Mega Man Battle Network series. The ones that have them will be noted. It must also be noted that the term "Robot Master" is not used in Japan. Most Robot Masters can be referred to as "Tinky", from the sound they make when a weapon that does no damage hits them. List of Robot Masters DRN is the series code for Light Labs, literally standing for "Dr. Right Number". The code has remained the same despite the fact that "Dr. Light" is the official English spelling of his name (in the first game, he is referred to in the U.S. manual as "Dr. Wright"). DRN series 000-008 (Mega Man) The following Robot Masters are from Mega Man Powered Up. Their actual numbers are not known, but their presence at the time of the first game would logically make them part of the DRN series. 065-072 (Mega Man 9) Like most games in the series, Mega Man faces eight new Robot Masters. This lineup includes the first ever female boss character in the original series, Splash Woman. DWN series DWN is the series code for Robot Masters that have been built or modified by Dr. Wily. For each game from Mega Man 2 through Mega Man 8, Capcom ran a Robot Master design contest. Nintendo Power magazine ran a similar contest, but only for Mega Man 6. The DWN series is the result of these contests. The original designer's name is listed in parentheses at the end of each entry. 009-016 (Mega Man 2) 017-024 (Mega Man 3) 033-040 (Mega Man 5) 041-048 (Mega Man 6) The catalyst of the plot for Mega Man 6 was an international robotics competition sponsored by the mysterious Mr. X (later revealed to be Dr. Wily in disguise). Mr. X steals the eight finalists and reprograms them, turning them into the new Robot Masters. 049-056 (Mega Man 7) 057-064 (Mega Man 8) Mega Man 8 was the last game to hold a Robot Master design contest. The only Robot Masters from this game designed by the staff were Tengu Man and Astro Man. DCN series 025-032 (Mega Man 4) Each of the Robot Masters numbered 025-032 were designed by Dr. Cossack and later modified by Dr. Wily at the time when he captured Dr. Cossack's daughter. The game lists three of the Robot Masters with the wrong identification codes.()The Mechanical Maniacs Other series KGN series KGN is the series code for the King Guardians, robots designed by King, a robot created by Dr. Wily to cover for one of his schemes for world domination. The KGN series appeared in Mega Man & Bass, alongside Tengu Man and Astro Man. RKN series RKN is the series code for "Rockman Killers". In the English versions, they were called "Mega Man Hunters" in the games for the Game Boy, but "Megaman Killers" in Mega Man & Bass. Regardless, the code remained the same. Each RKN robot is named after a musical genre. While considered as an analog, Quint is technically not part of the RKN series. SRN series SRN is the series code for the "Space Rulers" that appeared in Mega Man V. The Space Rulers were called "Stardroids" in the English releases. Each SRN robot is named after one of the nine planets in the solar system at the time of Mega Man V's release. (Pluto was redesignated as a dwarf planet in 2006.) None of the SRN Robot Masters have Net Navi counterparts. MWN series MWN is the series code for the "Megaworld Corps" that appeared in Mega Man: The Wily Wars. In Mega Man & Bass, they are referred to as the "Genesis Unit". Each MWN robot is based on a character from the Chinese epic work Journey to the West. Mega Man (PC) These Robot Masters appeared in the PC version of Mega Man. Mega Man 3 (PC) These Robot Masters appeared in the PC version of Mega Man 3. Special series Generally, these robots have unknown or special origins, and have unique numbers or no number at all. Dimensions series A mysterious robot force which serves Rockman Shadow, a prototype robot based on early Mega Man redesigns (Quint). They arrived from the future and destroyed Symphony City. Although they do not have a specific series code, they are known collectively as the Dimensions. These RMs appear in the WonderSwan game Rockman & Forte: Challengers From the Future. Rockman Strategy * Aries - A ram-like Constellation Droid who Mega Man encounters at the Iron Works in Mongolia. His weapon is Heat Wave. Aries is accompanied by Bomb Man and Flame Man. * Aquarius - A water-bearer Constellation Droid who Mega Man encounters on the African Coast. His Weapon is Storm Surge. * Cancer - A crab-like Constellation Droid who Mega Man encounters on the floating islands in the Indian Ocean. His weapon is Bubble Beam. Cancer is accompanied by Elec Man and Spark Man. * Capricorn - A goat-like Constellation Droid who Mega Man encounters in Africa. His Weapon is Flaming Sword. * Gemini - A Constellation Droid that's one half female, one half male. His Twin Laser is inspired by Gemini Man's attack. Mega Man encounters him in a mine in India. Gemini is accompanied by Guts Man and Metal Man. * Leo - A lion-like Constellation Droid who Mega Man encounters in an erupting volcano in Borneo. His weapon is Whirlwind. Leo is accompanied by Heat Man and Napalm Man. * Libra - A scales-like Constellation Droid who Mega Man encounters in the Great Indian Desert. His weapon is U.V. Ray. Libra is accompanied by Cut Man and Hard Man. * Pisces - A Robot Master with a dolphin for a bottom. Mega Man encounters Pisces on the coasts of the Caspian Sea. His Weapon is Hydro Cannon. * Sagittarius - A winged centaur-like Constellation Droid. His design is based on Centaur Man. Mega Man encounters Sagittarius in northern Africa. His weapon is Blazing Arrow. * Scorpio - A scorpion-like Constellation Droid who Mega Man encounters on a Flying Fortress over the Pacific Ocean. His weapon is Hail Storm. Scorpio is accompanied by Cloud Man and Yamato Man. * Taurus - A bull-like Constellation Droid who Mega Man encounters on the Chinese Coast. His weapon is Sandstorm. Taurus is accompanied by Frost Man and Ice Man. * Virgo - A virgin-like Constellation Droid who Mega Man encounters on a sunken highway in the Pacific Ocean. Her weapon is Maelstrom. Virgo is accompanied by Bubble Man and Freeze Man. * Apollo - * Luna - References See also * Maverick * NetNavi Category:Mega Man characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Lists of Mega Man characters